Rome (Aurelian)
Rome led by Aurelian is a custom civilization by TarcisioCM, with contributions from Danrell. This mod requires Brave New World. It does not replace Augustus Caesar's Rome. Overview Rome The Roman Empire was the post-Republican period of the ancient Roman civilization, characterized by government headed by emperors, and large territorial holdings around the Mediterranean Sea in Europe, Africa, and Asia. While the republic had lasted around 500 years, the western part of the empire endured for for some 500 years, while the eastern part was to last until 1453 ad, when it fell to the ottomans. The empire was among the most powerful economic, cultural, political and military forces in the world of its time. It was the largest empire of the Classical antiquity period, and one of the largest empires in world history. At its height under Trajan, it covered 6.8 million square kilometers and held sway over some 70 million people, at that time, 21% of the world's entire population. Aurelian Aurelian was Roman Emperor from 270 to 275. Born in humble circumstances, he rose through the military ranks to become emperor. During his reign, he defeated the Alamanni after a devastating war. He also defeated the Goths, Vandals, Juthungi, Sarmatians, and Carpi. Aurelian restored the Empire's eastern provinces after his conquest of the Palmyrene Empire in 273. The following year he conquered the Gallic Empire in the west, reuniting the Empire in its entirety. He was also responsible for the construction of the Aurelian Walls in Rome, and the abandonment of the province of Dacia. His successes were instrumental in ending the Roman Empire's Crisis of the Third Century, earning him the title Restitutor Orbis or 'Restorer of the World'. Dawn of Man Hail master and god, Aurelian of Rome the restorer of the World! Born from humble beginnings, you rose through the military ranks to become the emperor yourself, and unlike most of your predecessors acted like one - Reconquered the rebellious "Empires" that fragmented from mighty Rome, uprooted the corruption and proudly marched against a foreign force, the Sassanids like the glorious days of old. Venerable Emperor, your death prevented a lasting political stability within the empire, but by reuniting it you breathed life to the Roman world for another millenium - Until Constantinople fell for the Ottomans in 1453. Can you reunite the world once more? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Welcome to civilization, barbarian. I am Aurelian, the restorer of the world and sole emperor of Rome. Introduction: I happily greet you into my camp, barbarian, for I hope that I will never have to build one of these on your lands. What brings you to Rome? Defeat: So be it. Tales of the Roman splendour will last for ages, while your petty kingdom will be forgotten to history. Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Gold * 250 Culture * 1 Magistrate |rewards = Templum Solis are built 100% faster * Every Templum Solis generates +1 Gold * Receive a Templum Solis in the Capital}} Gold * 2 Magistrates |rewards = -25% Maintenance from buildings.}} Gold from Gold, Silver and Copper resources * +10% Gold from Mints * 3 Turns of Resistance in the Capital |option2name=This isn't good... Unless I can get my share of it. |option2details=+1 Happiness from Mints |option3name=We cannot deal with this at the moment. |option3details=+2 Happiness from Mints for 25 turns * -25% Gold from Mints for 25 turns}} Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now buying your togas and watching your gladiatorial games. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * TarcisioCM: Author * Danrell: Unit models * The Creative Assembly: Peace Theme * Borislav Slavov: War Theme Category:All Civilizations Category:TarcisioCM Category:Rome Category:Classical Cultures Category:Italy